The Sensual Surprise
by UlquiorraCuatroEspada
Summary: Dedicated to honeyMellon. I don't like surprises. Most surprises are so surprising that you could die of a heart attack. Either that or be eaten by a wailing hollow that hasn't seen a meal in the past week or so. And this was to be a week of surprises.


**Ciao! I'm back with a request from the awesome honeyMellon who asked for a Shuuhei/Ichigo story. Well, here it is, certainly belated, but nevertheless here! honeyMellon, I hope that you enjoy this ;)**

**This is sort of an Easter gift, so I do hope that you enjoy. Belated again, but it is more the thought that is meant to count, after all.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi (man x man), slight Renji x Ichigo. LEMON. Good wholesome sex between two gorgeous men.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH and I do not make any money from this fanfiction. **

_The Sensual Surprise_

Ichigo's POV.

I don't like surprises. Most surprises are so surprising that you could die of a heart attack. Either that or be eaten by a wailing hollow that hasn't seen a meal in the past week or so. And this was to be a week of surprises.

The first surprise was actually pleasant. I was on my way to the first division after I had been requested (cough-demanded-cough) to meet with the Sotaichou to discuss something _private_ when I was alerted by a flustered looking Renji that the meeting was in regard to my promotion from Substitute Shinigami to Fifth Division Taichou. I first brushed it off and didn't believe it until the Sotaichou himself grudgingly congratulated me and requested for me to attend the ceremony the following day where I would be given my captain's coat and instated officially as the new captain.

As he then lectured me about the finer points of running the division- such as the so called Health and Safety precautions that had been introduced recently-I sneaked a glance at my others who had been standing in the room. One of them was Kira who was looking cheerful for once and smiling brightly my way. It was nice to see that he had gotten over the betrayal of Gin after his exposure during the way. I still had a feeling that not all of his hurt had been taken care of, but at least he was on the road to recovery. The others included Mayuri- who was still studying me as if he thought that if he were to glare hard enough I would die and he be given the opportunity to dissect me, and cheerful looking Ukitake flanking a drunk looking Shunsui who constantly was trying to bury his head in Ukitake's neck, and finally a passive Byakuya. Who had _still _yet to smile at me. And here I thought that we may have become friends after defeating Aizen. Pfft, some dream that was.

I was ambushed by my next surprise whilst ambling down the hallways of the fifth division after managing to escape the still slightly insane Hinamori after being shown around the various buildings. A grinning Renji ran up beside me and came to a screeching halt before bringing one of his massive hands down onto my shoulder.

"Yo, Ichigo! We need to celebrate your captainship!" Renji yelled into my ear. Seriously, did the big baboon have not concept of his volume?

We talked for a brief moment, or should I say; Renji screamed into my ear for a brief moment before skidding off around the corner shouting something that sounded vaguely like 'we'll get smashed tonight!'

I had an immediate feeling that I was somehow going to be pulled into something that was going to make me want to die on the spot.

And how right I was.

Renji was never hard to spot. Either because of his bright hair- although I am in no position to talk since my equally bright hair is often the talk of the party- or his tattoos that _apparently _do go all the way down if you believe what the rumours say.

So this is how I found myself now, standing in the entrance of the bar that Renji told me to meet him only to literally die on the spot. I slowly made my way back towards the door, only to be stopped by a large hand wrapping around my upper arm and dragging me bag into the pits of hell. I turned my face around to meet the gaze of the man that I had been successfully avoiding up until now.

Hisagi Shuuhei. AKA, the one who I couldn't seem to stop thinking about, the man who had crept into my dreams lately and teased me with soft touches and desperate kisses, the one who had made me realise that I wasn't as straight as I first thought I was. The one who I had masturbated to for the past two weeks after finally giving into the fact that I was majorly crushing on the man.

And what made it even worse? The man was straight. No, that's an understatement. The man was the definition of a straight heterosexual man who loved women and everything about them. The sort of man that jerks off to very busty women giving in to whatever he desires-

I seem to be getting away from the point. Back to reality, now.

My bottom collides with the wood of the chair and sends a dull pain up my spine. I try to shrink back into my chair as Renji brings one of his long limbs around my shoulders and pulls me tightly against his chest. My face flushed.

"Ya trying ta run out on us already, Ichigo?" Renji leered as he squeezed my shoulders a few times for added annoyingness.

I scowled as I desperately tried to ignore the feeling of Shuuhei watching me intently from his position to the left of my body. It was clear to me that the dark haired man obviously knew something that he wasn't meant to- I'm going to kill Rukia if that is the case since that bitch is the only one that I have told, or the man was extremely perceptive and had the ability to read my mind. I really wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as possible before I say or do something that I'll severely regret later. More than likely when I end up with a Zanpaktu through my stomach or fist in my face.

"Shut up," I mumbled weakly in reply.

Renji laughed boisterously and produced a cup of sake out of seemingly nowhere and shoved it under my nose. I tried to push it away only to have Shuuhei's hand force it to my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut as the liquid was steadily forced down my throat and resigned myself to the awful reality that I was not going to get out of this situation alive.

"Ya such a prude, Ichi! Drink up!"

A few glasses later, I found myself laying against the back of a chair with Renji's arm still across my shoulders as he nuzzled into my neck and grumbled half words. My eyes slowly adjusted to find myself staring across the table at a seemingly less than wasted Shuuhei who was watching me with a frown. A pang of disappointment went through me. Was he a homophobe or something?

"Ichi…."Renji slurred as he tilted his head up to look at me. His face was plastered with a huge dopey grin and his eyes were half mast due to the alcohol. I shrank back as I caught a whiff of his breath. Stale sake was not the most pleasant smell that I had been honoured enough to experience. Little did I know that my third surprise of the week was barely looming behind the corner.

"W-what, Pineapple?" I managed to stutter out through the haze of alcohol. As I temporarily ignored Shuuhei to turn back to Renji, my eyes widened when I came _literally _face to face with the red pineapple who was leaning closer to my face.

"Ya very pretty, Ichi."Renji slurred again. Okay, that was beginning to be borderline inappropriate for what friend's should say to other friends. Especially when they _aren't _gay and are meant to be head-over-heels in love with the petite Rukia. So what the fuck was Renji trying to pull?

"Renji, you're a little c-close."

Renji snickered and leaned in even further, immediately pulling myself out of the drunken haze that had been clouding my judgement. "What the fuck are you playing at, Abarai?"

The red headed Shinigami chuckled and brought his hand down to my chin, caressing it slowly.

"Pretty Ichi, ya prettier than most girls, ya know?" I scowled again as Renji took the opportunity to lean in again. Subconsciously I wondered what Shuuhei must be thinking as he watched this progress.

"Fuck you, Renji."

Renji paused before a large smirk grew from his lips. "That's so fucking hot. Makes me want to fuck you so hard."

My eyes bulged as Renji slammed his lips against my own and forced his thick tongue into my mouth. I struggled to escape his wet appendage for a few moments before the suffocating feeling of the red haired male was pulled off me and thrown across the room. I quickly brought a hand up to wipe my mouth before turning to the man who had saved me from death by Renji.

"What the fuck Renji? I thought that you loved Rukia!" I shouted as I wiped excess saliva from my mouth and glared at the man who was chuckling as he lay on the ground.

"Wrong Kuchiki." Shuuhei stated as he glanced down at Renji from over his nose. I felt a wave of nausea crash over me as I heard the absolute disgust that was laced within his tone. My eyes focused onto the obsidian ones of a frowning Hisagi Shuuhei.

Shit. This was going far worse than I first imagined.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" He asked, his voice still as deep and rumbling as remembered it to be. I felt my face light up with colour as I continued to look at the dark haired male. I mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' before moving to stand up. I needed to leave before I embarrassed myself any more.

For the second time that night I felt Shuuhei's palm circle around my arm and pull me back into the confines of the bar. I closed my eyes and waited for the screaming onslaught to begin, but nothing came. I slowly opened one of my eyes to see that Hisagi was studying me again, frown still in place. What was he waiting for? A written invitation to start abusing the gay man?

"Ichigo," he said. I turned my face away and looked over at Renji who was now attempting to stand again and failing miserably. I felt Shuuhei's warm palm touch the side of my face and I squeezed my eyes close again. This couldn't be happening. No, I must have fallen into a alcohol induced sleep and was now laying over the table much like I had been earlier. There was no way that one of the sexiest men of Soul Society was touching me. And in such an intimate way.

The feeling of his palm left my skin and I almost whimpered at the loss. I was then shocked beyond belief when I felt a pair of lips press against my own, demanding and passionate against my surprised ones. My eyes shot open to see Shuuhei's own staring back to me in half mast nature as he manoeuvred his lips against mine in a way that almost had me melting to the floor. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that we must be making quite a scene and attracting attention from the other patrons of the bar, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care.

Hisagi's tongue swiped at my lower lip a few times and I timidly parted my lips as I was unsure as to what I should have been doing. His tongue gently entered my mouth and began to coax my own into a forbidden dance. When the need for air became paramount, Shuuhei drew back slowly, his arms now circling my waist as I struggled to maintain my footing. He chuckled in response and took advantage of the situation and wrapped his arms around my lithe waist.

I looked into his face to see a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, something that I never had thought that I would be able to see after the war. His head ducked down again but this time tilted to the side at the last minute. He began to place small feather-like kisses against my neck and slowly trailed down the column before pausing when he reached the junction of where my neck met my shoulder. I gasped as I felt him suck gently before pull away to look into my eyes once more.

"You want to go back to my rooms?"

I managed to nod and withhold the squeal that almost escaped my throat as he scooped me up within his arms and pressed me close against his chest. Unfortunately, it seemed that Shuuhei _had _heard it and chuckled lightly, the feeling of his breath ghosting over the sensitive outer parts of my ear. I felt Hisagi begin to move, his strides long and quick as if he felt the need to secure me within his personal rooms before I escaped.

Like hell I would do that, anyway.

The air was warmly scented with the smell of cherry blossoms, which only heightened the heady feeling that was beginning to take control of my body. All I could think about was the feeling of finally having his chest pressing against my cheek; the dreamy warmth of his embrace. I was burning up with the need to be closer to him, to feel the satisfying sensation of having his warm skin against my own.

I could feel his warmth rising up off his skin as he carried me into the room before dropping me onto his futon, the thin material cold against my own heated flesh. I could distinctly feel the sensation of his fingers brushing along the nape of my neck. A hunger spasm shot through me, and not for food either. He traced the neckline of my robe with the tips of his fingers, where it ran along the collarbone before his palm settled on the exposed patch of my chest.

"Ichigo," Shuuhei whispered seductively into my ear, "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this to you."

He hands trailed down lower, slowly removing my clothing. I tried to do the same, but Shuuhei was quick to dissuade me with passionate kisses that left me breathless. I moaned as he caressed my stiff nipples before taking them within his hot mouth.

"We're not done yet, Ichigo," Shuuhei said breathlessly into my ear, my body wracked with another shiver of lust, "We haven't gotten to the best part yet."

Shuuhei got off of the bed to retrieve a jar of healing cream from the bathroom before returning quickly to where I was still lying as I struggled to regain my breath and calm down my heart beat. He quickly unscrewed the cap and slicked his lingers as he set the jar aside on the floor.

"This may feel a bit weird, but trust me, it'll feel amazing after." Shuuhei said as his finger teased my entrance before inserting it inside. I groaned slightly at the strange feeling but otherwise remained quiet as Shuuhei did his best to prepare me for something much _larger _that was to come later. Just the thought of having the man that I had dreamed of deep inside me, stretching me open as he thrust hard into my body, made me want to come right there and then on the spot.

Soon another finger joined the one that was already plunging into my body and stretching my entrance. I cried out and bucked my hips at the intrusion; Shuuhei gently soothed my discomfort by whispering softly into my ear and placing wet kisses against my neck.

When he hit my sweet spot, I swear that I practically screamed.

"Shuuhei! Please…please do that again." I moaned. Shuuhei gladly obliged, rubbing the soft bundle of nerves as he gently added the third and final finger. I watched as Shuuhei's eyes slowly became more heated and groaned as his fingers were quickly removed.

"Shuuhei…"

Said man paused his movements to look back over at me and groaned loudly. I can imagine that I must have made quite the debauched picture; my hair sticking out everywhere and laced with sweat, my eyes half glazed with pleasure and threatening to roll back up into my head, my body quivering slightly as it was wracked with pleasure I wasn't aware that was possible, my cock hard and proud against my belly; leaking copious amounts of precome.

"Ichigo…"

Shuuhei quickly took the jar again and slicked himself up, hissing at the cold sensation against his heated flesh that throbbed visibly in his hand. Shuuhei then placed one of my legs on his shoulder as the other hooked itself around his waist, brining our erections against each other, dragging moans from both of us as our hardness rubbed against each other in a wonderful yet unsatisfying feeling. I needed more friction.

"Ichigo," Shuuhei whispered, his lips barely ghosting over my own, "I want you to look at me when I claim you. I want you to know who it is that is doing this to you."

I nodded and brought my arms up to wrap loosely around his neck.

"Are you ready?" He drew back to look into my eyes.

I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath, willing my body to relax. "Yeah, go ahead."

With that, Shuuhei slowly slid effortlessly into my slickened entrance. My mind became hazy at the feeling of Shuuhei's sizeable erection slowly spread me open and slide deep inside my hot depths. Shuuhei halted as he settled fully inside my body, his balls pressed against my inner thighs.

"Ah!"

He pulled back slowly before slamming back in, making me cry out and throw my head back when he brushed against my prostate. Shuuhei rocked back and forth setting a steady rhythm as I lifted my hips to meet his every thrust. Shuuhei's expressions were something that would haunt me forever; As he plunged into my body his eyes would close briefly before they would open again to look down at me in longing. His lips would part to allow deep animalistic groans and growls spill out, making my body feel even more pleasured.

"Shuuhei...," I moaned.

"Ichigo, you're so fucking tight," Hisagi groaned as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into my body. He bent down to suck on my collar bone, making sure to leave bruises that everyone would see, marking me as his. I mewled with his every touch and kiss to my damp skin. It felt like I was on fire.

I slide my led down to wrap it around Shuuhei's slim hips and press my heels into the top of his backside, egging on his every thrust. I was close, and Shuuhei seemed to be in the same state. I spread my legs a little more to accommodate his thrusts. I felt the tension in my lower stomach coil as Shuuhei's hand encircled my erected and tugged harshly.

"Shuuhei…I…I'm gonna cum." I moaned breathlessly and cried out as his pace quickened. White lights flashed before my eyes as my body tightened and shuddered.

"Fuck, Ichigo!"

My body and finally reached its limit. My muscles tightened one last time before I spilled myself over Shuuhei's hand.

"FUCK, ICHIGO!" Shuuhei cried out as my entrance muscles spasmed around his thick length, finally bringing himself to the blissful state of euphoria. He bit down harshly on the junction of my neck, once again putting claim on me as I felt his warm seed spill within my clenching walls.

Shuuhei mustered up what must have been his last strength to pull out of my still twitching body, making me whimper at the loss.

As we lay side by side basking in the sweet afterglow of our joining, Shuuhei gently gathered me into his arms and spooned me from behind.

"Shuuhei?" I asked uncertainly as pain shot up my spine when I tried to shift to get into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah?" His voice was still thick with sex. He placed a few kisses to the back of my neck and tightened the hold that he had around my waist, bringing his chest flush against my back.

"What happens now?" There. I had actually managed to ask the dreaded question that had been plaguing me from the state. I felt worry lurk up inside me and Shirosaki cackle over our connection. Stupid bastard, know him to suddenly make himself noticed in the most _appropriate _time.

"Well," Shuuhei started as he turned me over so that I face him. My wide eyes stared into his own. "I'm going to go to sleep..."

My heart shattered slightly and my eyes became slightly misty. I would not cry, dammit! I was not going to cry in front of him!

I nodded mechanically and moved to stand up, ignoring the pain that shot up my spine as I jarred my sore muscles.

I had only managed to throw the sheets back and turn away before Shuuhei's hand quickly grasped out and pulled me back against his chest.

"Ya know I didn't mean that." He whispered and I felt my heart beat quicken.

"Wha-"

"Ever since I first met you," He said, "The day you arrived in Soul Society. I only had eyes for you."

"What?" I balked.

Shuuhei chuckled. "Yeah, and?"

I furrowed my brows and turned to face him again. "How were you sure that I liked guys?"

A smirk grew across the usually stoic features of the ninth's fukutaichou. "You can thank Rukia for that _very _valuable piece of information."

I growled to myself, making a mental note to get Rukia back for that. As Shuuhei prepared for a second assault on my body I began to think of the ways that I could get my revenge.

"S-Shuuhei!"

"Don't worry, Ichigo. No-one will need you for at least the next two days. I made sure that Kira would watch over your division."

"S-Shuuhei..w-wait …you mean…"

Sounds of groans and mewls soon sounded from the rooms for the remainder of the night, growing in decibel as Shuuhei took my erection into his mouth and proceeded to fuck me as I rode him like a professional.

And yes, I managed to make one final rational thought before I submitted to the massive amount of pleasure that Shuuhei was giving me:

_I am so going to kick Renji's arse for that kiss. And then proceed to tell Byakuya of his fukutaichou's not-so-work related inclinations towards him._

END

**A/N: Well, I hoped that you enjoyed that! I certainly had fun writing it *perverted gleam in eyes as she hunches over laptop to begin writing another smut-filled story*.**

**honeyMellon, I hope that you liked this and was vaguely close to what you wanted.**

**Have a pairing that you would like to read? How about you send me a message or review and let me know. I have more time to write now that my schooling has been put on hold for a while, so please do inspire me.**

**I shall be updating my other stories in the near future. I just need to capture the ravenous plot bunny and tie it down before he escapes me again.**


End file.
